La célula que explota
by pro-6505
Summary: asuka quedo muda después del octavo ángel y Shinji no sabe como sacarla adelante...


_**PRO-6505**_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(***) PENSAMIENTOS,FLASHBACK**

**(-) DIÁLOGOS,PLATICAS, EXCLAMACIONES ,PREGUNTAS Y ****DEMÁS**

* * *

***ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA COMPLETAMENTE EN EL ANIME DE EVANGELION **

***NO ES UN SONGFIC ,LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA MARAVILLOSA CANCION DE CAIFANES  
**

* * *

*** CRONOLÓGICAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA SE SITUA DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 10 "MAGMA DRIVER"**

* * *

**_La celula que explota_**

**Epilogo **

* * *

Me desperté temprano ,el día anterior me había sentido pésimo ,por mas que tratara Misato de decirme que yo no tuve la culpa ,el sentimiento de culpa no desaparecía, tenia días tratando de olvidar lo sucedido la semana pasada ,pero solo me hacia recordarlo aun mas,,,,,

* * *

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

Asuka luchaba fieramente con el octavo ángel ,,,el ángel en si era de menor tamaño que la unidad 02 ,tenia un aspecto casi inofensivo , parecía un renacuajo gigante ,con una boca llena de dientes largos ,que pesar de que el ángel evoluciono de su estado embrionario al actual.

La unidad 2 seguía ascendiendo ,todos sus ataques eran inútiles,el ángel se había adaptado al ambiente , parecía blindado ,se acababan los opciones ,misato me ordeno enviar el cuchillo progresivo ,el ángel rondaba a su alrededor esperando el momento para atacar , asuka me pedía desesperadamente el cuchillo,lo lance con fuerza ,el magma retrasaba la llegada del cuchillo , el ángel se encaro hacia la unidad 02 ,

Asuka alzo la mano para alcanzar el cuchillo lo mas antes posible,,,el cuchillo llego unos instantes antes de que el ángel hiciera contacto con la unidad 02 ,asuka trataba desesperadamente de penetrar su núcleo ,pero solo conseguía sacar chispas ,en eso el ángel desgarro uno de los tubos de refrigeración ..

A Asuka y a mi se nos ocurrió la misma idea dilatación térmica ,, rápidamente se concentro todo el liquido refrigerante al conducto 5 ,la unidad apunto el liquido hacia el núcleo del ángel ,esta apuñalo con el cuchillo en el núcleo ,el ángel caí inmóvil hacia el fondo del volcán ,,,no sin antes desgarrar los conductos restantes de la unidad 02..

Solo escuche decir las ultimas palabras de Asuka - en serio? hasta aquí llegue ,,-las palabras de asuka se oían resignadas ,no pude evitar recordar que Rie había dicho algo similar contra el cuarto ángel,algo dentro de mi se activo ,sin pensarlo salte al volcán y agarre a la unidad 02 ,que lentamente bajaba a lo que era una muerte segura ...

Volteo a ver el canal de comunicación de asuka ,la vi sonreírme un poco ,y mover sus labios pero no escuche nada,, pensé que se había dañado el intercomunicador de mi unidad ,debido a mi salto tan repentino, así que no le di importancia...

* * *

Al salir de mi unidad ,unos paramedicos me dieron un chequeo preliminar,solo para confirmar mi estado, creo que asuka le hicieron uno mas extenso ,fui directamente a tomar una ducha ,queria refrescarme ,no crei que saliera ileso del magma ,cuando salte por lo menos habia pensado que por lo menos que saldria con una quemadura de primer grado ,acabe de ducharme ,tenia que ir a ver a Asuka para ver como estaba,asi que me encamine hacia la improbisada caseta medica...

* * *

Al entrar vi que asuka estaba llorando, su cara reflejaba negación y tristeza ,algo que me pareció raro ,ya que ella normalmente me estaría restregando su victoria sobre el ángel ,y de paso me diría todos mis defectos . preocupado me acerque y le pregunte

-Estas bien ,asuka-pregunte poniéndome a un lado de ella,pero ella no me conteste y en su lugar le empezaron a salir mas lagrimas,le puse una mano en el hombro ,como señal de que le apoyaba

- Se que te sientes mal asuka ,yo también lo estaría si hubiera pasado por eso-trata de mirarla a los ojos pero ella no me miraba . parecía como si me ignorara..me empece a preocupar

-Por favor , háblame Asuka -la tome por los hombros y la moví delicadamente ,asuka pareció racionar ,y vi que movió los labios ,espere a que dijera algo ,pero el sonido nunca llego ..y empezó a llorar profundamente.

A primera instancia no sabia que hacer ,una ves oí que cuando alguien se encuentra en negación lo mejor es que alguien cercano a ella la de afecto o palabras de comprencion,no es que yo fuera alguien muy allegado a ella ,pero en ese momento era la única opción

Me acerque y la abrase ,ella pareció devolverme al abrazo ,me empezó a abrazar mas fuerte como si hubiera perdido algo y tratara de buscar consolación conmigo..

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abrirse ,pero no solté asuka ,y ella tampoco parecía soltarme , oí unos pasos acercarse ,y detenerse detrás de mi ,,, force mi mirada para ver atrás,,solo para ver a Misato con una cara triste y de culpa .

Temí lo peor ,no sabia por que asuka estaba así , a simple vista parecía estar bien ,pero su problema parecía algo mental mas que físico,la voz de misato me saco de mis divagaciones..

-Shinji , Asuka ella esta - misato se detuvo al decir lo ultimo ,me empece a aterrorizar ,miles de ideas se formaron en mi mente de que es lo que diría misato ,,,Misato no parecía hablar ,paso como medio minuto y no tenia respuesta , me desespere y le pregunte directamente

-Que tiene asuka ,Misato ella parece que esta deprimida ,y no me hace caso- pregunte con un tono muy frió ,Misato no parecía reaccionar -Misato-Misato-Misato- casi le grite ,ella pareció reacionar

-Asuka ,ella quedo ,,quedo ,,,muda-Misato parecía estar en realidad afectada , empezó a llorar y a lamentarse , entendía por que Misato era nuestra tutora legal y en parte era como una madre para nosotros y nosotros eramos comos sus hijos ,ella sabia que en parte era su culpa , durante la recolección del ángel ,Ritsuko y varios operarios le advirtieron que la unidad 02 corria peligro debido a la profundidad y presión ,aun así ella continuo..

No sabia que hacer , me sentí inútil ,yo sentía que pude evitar todo esto , ver a Asuka y a Misato en ese estado no era común ,por lo general yo era el que estaba deprimido ,,los papeles se invirtieron ,a pesar de que Asuka y Misato no era familiares mio , sentía que era lo mas cercano a una familia , así que tuve que apoyarlas en este momento difícil...


End file.
